Back Again
One-shot about Dewfall. For clarification, this takes place way after The Last Hope. And I have no clue if the title fits... I couldn't think of one. Back Again Dewfall ran, ran from ThunderClan. He couldn’t go back. Not now, not ever. Not like they’d let him back… he’d broken the warrior code too much. First there was Larkfeather, that beautiful WindClan warrior. His to be mate… until Cherrystorm saw them in the tunnels. She’d dragged Dewfall back to ThunderClan. But that wasn’t the most of it. Eating prey without giving any to the fresh-kill pile. But even that wasn’t the worst of it. The worst was what he’d done to Icepaw. But he couldn’t think about that… all he could do was run, run far from ThunderClan ''One moon later. '' “Gathering tonight!” shrieked Icepaw, running into the medicine den. Her brother Nightpaw was sorting herbs with Jayfeather. Nightpaw happily trotted over to Icepaw. “Yes, I hope I get to go,” he mewed. Jayfeather scowled “Quiet down! I can’t get to the gathering on time with you two yapping,” Nightpaw laughed “Classic Jayfeather, c’mon Icepaw race you to the elders den! I need to check on Thornclaw’s rat bite,” They raced Icepaw stumbling over her crooked paw. She’d gotten it when Dewfall had attacked her. Attacked her for no reason… bugged out and jumped on Icepaw. ''Dewfall leaned against Icepaw “You’re amazing Icepaw,” '' ''Icepaw licked Dewfall’s shoulder playfully. He nuzzled up against her. '' ''“You know it won’t be long until I’m a warrior,” she cooed “Then we can have kits,” '' ''That was when Dewfall had frozen unmoving, and then he jumped forward claws unsheathed. '' ''“You dumb piece of fox-dung! Think you can replace Larkfeather!” '' ''“Wh-what do you mean?” asked Icepaw hardly audible. '' ''Dewfall didn’t respond but grabbed her claw in his teeth and yanked, and bit the place where the foot and leg came in contact fracturing the bone. That was when Icepaw had passed out. '' The memory flooded back and Icepaw froze. “Icepaw? You ok?” asked Nightpaw staring at her. “What? Oh yeah fine,” she walked to the elders den to greet Thornclaw and Brightheart. But Brightheart looked so much like Dewfall. Icepaw shrieked and ran from the den to the safety of her mother Ivypool. That was the night Dewfall was spying, watching Icepaw wondering what she’d seen… she’d been in the elders den with Thornclaw and… Oh. He had ruined her life. And she’d paid the price instead of him. That was when he thought of something stupid… but it would work… He jumped into the camp. Ambertail- his sister spotted him first. “Dewfall… it’s you,” she mumbled, no hint of aggression. But no hint of affection either. She mumbled something else, even quieter and ran off. Than she said something he could hear. “Squirrelstar! Dewfall’s back! We need him out of camp,” Dewfall tried to shake off the feeling of betrayal and continued through camp. That was when he saw her. Icepaw looked up… Dewfall. “''Dewfall!” ''she cried and ran off screaming into a crack in the side of the camp. “Wait! Icepaw!” He ran after the apprentice into the crack. “Attack me,” he mewed. Icepaw did not move she ran deeper into the crack and then Dewfall heard a scream. He ran forward but he couldn’t see. But a smell came into his mouth… adder. And the scent of blood. “Icepaw!” he screamed. Icepaw bit the adder, the taste of poison wafted into her mouth. She collapsed on the ground along with the dead adder. Dewfall stood in shock. As if he was another cat, His claws shot out and let a long slash across Icepaw's stomach. Then he returned to normal. Dewfall dragged her body away and stopped once he was outside, where the willow tree draped over camp “Hey!” cried Ivypool “He killed my daughter!” “Wait-“ Mousewhisker mewed “she’s still breathing,” They all looked to Squirrelstar who nodded. “I, Squirrelstar, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has given her life in the service of her Clan and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. She will be known as Icewillow, in honor of the willow tree that shaded her as she died,” There was only a second of sadness for Icewillow. Then Ivypool ran forward and attacked Dewfall, for the crime he didn’t commit. But ThunderClan didn’t know that, and they never would.